


Running through the forest at night

by Humanity_Strongest_001, Levi__Acker_Gay



Series: Horror AU [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe, Ambushes and Sneak Attacks, By a 'thing', Camping, F/M, Horror, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Injury, M/M, Sacrifice, Scary, Stalking, gone wrong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:54:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24423844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Humanity_Strongest_001/pseuds/Humanity_Strongest_001, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Levi__Acker_Gay/pseuds/Levi__Acker_Gay
Summary: They ran through the forest, Jace in front leading the way and Alec bringing up the rear. He regretted this camping trip.A camping trip gone wrong, who will survive?
Relationships: Clary Fray/Jace Wayland, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Simon Lewis/Isabelle Lightwood
Series: Horror AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1762336
Kudos: 6





	Running through the forest at night

**Author's Note:**

> Another horror au 😊  
> Wronte this instead of sleeping  
> Sorry it's so short 😥  
> Sorry bout the crappy title and summary

They ran through the dark forest, Jace in front leading the way and Alec bringing up the rear. He regretted this stupid camping trip.

He readied himself for an attack. He could hear _it_ chasing them. Hunting them. He knew that if he wanted his family to survive, he would be prepared to do anything.

He caught a quick glance at Magnus, a few metres in front of him. He could see Isabelle slightly ahead of his boyfriend, her dark hair streaming behind her as she ran. But he couldn't see Jace, and couldn't see the rest of them. Instead he pictured them. Pictured happy thoughts, leaving the nightmare of reality behind.

Alec almost ran into a tree in his distracted state. He tried dodging, but he was moving too fast. Instead, his shoulder clipped the tree, sending him sprawling to the floor like some drunk.

_'Great,'_ he thought, _'I am going to die cowering on the floor like a weakling.'_ he struggled to his feet, and contemplated running. He turned a slow circle, realising he had lost the rest of his friends. 'Shit!' Alec knew he was dead. He listened instead of cowering.

He heard it then, the growling. The thing that had attacked and chased them was close. He stood with his feet shoulder width apart, for balance, crouching slightly. He would try and hinder the thing, so his family had a better chance.

He calmed his breathing, everything was silent know. Even the birds. He felt weirdly calm.

Something caught his eye, some movement to his left. A dark shadow, humped and close to the ground. Getting closer to his position. It was huge and monsterous.

Fear dripped down his spine like ice. He slowly turned, readying himself to attack the beast, but it lunged at him before he could move. It was surprisingly quick on its feet for something so huge.

There was a flash of white: teeth probably. Alec threw himself to the side, managing to evade the beast. He slammed his clenched fist into the thing's side.  
It roared. The thing reared up onto it's hind legs, and bared down on him. It sank its razor sharp teeth into his flesh.

Blood sprayed from the wound, as pain knocked the breath from Alec's body. He saw the stars above him, as the thing slammed its legs into his chest again. This time Alec heard a splintering sound - his bones breaking under the force.

Then darkness over came him, and the faces of his family disappeared from his mind.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it ❤️🥰  
> Leave a kudos and a comment if you liked it and would love to read more  
> Suggestions are also welcome 😁


End file.
